THE BLIZZARD OF TIME
by animecotes
Summary: Soma's sudden disappearance had left her stranded and alone in the vast cuisine lands. Years after, his call for a reunion stands as the only chance for her to confront him and her own feelings, for she discovers the new person he has become,a bizarre turn of events, leaves them both stranded in the middle of a fierce blizzard.(set in the future, my version of sorina)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic. its based on shokugeki no soma ...its my kind of a version of what the future of our beloved characters looks like... this particular story will mainly follow erina and soma ,as they survive a blizzard that they are stuck in and soma revels a new side of himself to erina.**

 **A bit a romance as well though in the beginning it would be subtle but most probably i will work on it as the story progresses... you guys enjoy reading it.**

 **please leave me your reviews.**

 **please note : none of the characters belong to me.**

 **CHAPTER 1: That day**

"How in the world had she managed to end up in such a quagmire and with one of the most nonchalant person she had ever known?, the bearer of the 'god tongue' contemplated to herself, while gazing into the crimson fire which was the maybe only thing that was keeping them both alive in this shanty that protected them from the glacial winds of the blizzard. A small chill ran up her spine and she instinctively leaned in closer to the man she was stuck with, a carmine haired affable who also went by the name 'yukihira soma'. Her little action stirred him awake from his little nap. Glancing down towards the golden coloured pulchritude with droopy eyes he asked, "Erina? Are you feeling cold?". She felt both guilty and embarrassed to say it, but she was, so she just nodded her head in compliance. Soma without squandering much lifted her a little and placed her between his legs with her back against his chest as if she were a doll, but to him she was not much different. This small act not only engulfed her in his warmth but also made her blush a deep crimson colour which heated her up even more. Erina ducked her face to conceal her bashfulness from soma, who had once again dozed off with his chin resting on her head as support. How he could do so was still a puzzle to her, but then again he must be tired after all the strenuous activity he is doing for the sake of keeping them both alive. Regaining her composure her mind drifted again to the question at hand-How had they ended up this way?

"It had been somewhat around 8 years since the 92nd totsuki generation had graduated and roughly around 7 years since she had last met soma. They all had advanced with such flying colours and top grades that was unknown even to the history of totsuki itself, but then again they were called the 'jewel generation' for a reason. It was also the first time that nine members of 'the elite ten' had belonged to the same year. In their third (final) year, soma had rightfully enthroned himself as the first seat after having conquered the 'god's palate', and finally made her admit that his cooking was indeed delectable. Consequently making Erina the second seat. Akira Hayama had been the third seat, korokiba ryo the fourth, tadokora megumi the fifth,takumini aldini the sixth seat, nakiri alice the seventh seat ,mimasaka Subaru the eighth and hisako arato the ninth seat of the 'elite ten council'.But this wasn't the reason why their generation had been applauded for being so insanely ridiculous daunting chefs. After all the anecdote of a few handful students overthrowing The Central, ruled by the devil of the cuisine world, Nakiri Azami wasn't unknown to anyone in the culinary world.

"True enough, Erina still remembered vividly the regimental shokugeki that they had scrimmaged against the overwhelming force of the then elite ten members who had sided with the central. Even with the aid of their seniors and mentors, the battle had been very gruelling leaving only soma to brawl against the godly duo of tsukasa Eishi and Kobayashi Rindou. It was at that moment when soma had surpassed everyone's expectations and had broken out of his shell and emanated as the victor, completely crushing the duo and sending the whole culinary world trembling to its core. Even his father, saiba Jhoichiro had been baffled beyond compare. The alluring image of the crimson head cooking so vivaciously ,the glint of his unfazed eyes staring into the far domains of cooking , not visible even to the artisans that had devoted their whole lives to reach the quintessential of their craft, the childlike pure innocence of accomplishing the new, had truly been a sight to behold. The image of his hefty back and mesmerising smile which he carried, emerging from the rubble of the arduous crusade was something that will forever be etched in her mind. The shokugeki had not just overthrown the Azami ruled Central but had also made a testament –that the new potentate of the culinary world had arrived.

Like every war known to mankind, this one too had to be followed by an aftermath, albeit it wasn't something she could have imagined in her wildest creations. Their victory had not just broken the shackles around totsuki but also the walls that her father had put up. When she looked at her father, expecting him to be absolutely disgusted and spilling with rage, she couldn't perceive anything of that sort .The malice aura that always surrounded him was gone without a trace. It was as if she was looking at someone totally different. The expression he had was of a person who had been saved by a messiah who had thrashed down all the burdens he had been carrying and granted him relief and freedom. He turned to look at his daughter, for the first time Erina did not feel trepidation. Their eyes made contact and she could see them filled with a complex combination of pride (towards her) remorse and apology and for the first time she could saw the man that was 'her father'. Erina could never comprehend but she had cried then, running up to Azami and hugging him crying to his chest, like a little girl finally finding her father after years of being lost. Little did she know she wasn't the only one who felt that way, Azami had the same feelings too and had been crying while discreetly hiding his tears and embracing his daughter.

Thereafter, Azami congratulated the rebel group for their conquest and publically apologised to everyone his actions had bought hurt, stepping down as the director of totsuki and handing the mantel back to sanzaemon, Erina's grandfather. Saiba Jouichiro and azami had met a few days after for their fated encounter to resolve their diffrences, both of them accepting the fact that it was their own selfishness that had bought grieve to their children's generation, but both had agreed on the fact that they were the luckiest and proudest fathers of the world.

 **so here it is the first chapter...sorry for before... i have made the changes and removed all the extra text...**

 **please leave me your views ...they really mean a lot to me...even if its just a single word or line...i will be very grateful for them...**

 **due to time constrains and personnel commitments i have decided that i will only continue to invest time on continuing writing this story if you guys want me to...so please leave me your views ...**

 **also please check out my instagram and tumblr account under the same name...and please follow me there as well...i would really appreciate the support...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry guys for not updating. I am still trying to build up the whole universe and bring it in words.**

 **It's all there in my head but it takes time to get it correct. So please forgive my tardiness!**

 **Chapter 2: The call**

The walls of the almost deserted Nakiri mansion ring with the sound of the landline phone. A woman quickly hurries down the steps and picks up the receiver. "Hello? This is Nakiri Mansion. How may I help you?" the cherry haired woman speaks. "Hello. Is this nak-…hey Arato is that you?..." the male voice speaks over on the phone.

"yes…huh….yukihira? Is it really you Yukihira!?"

"Yep! Sure it's me alright. I'm glad to know that you people still remember me. How have you been? Man it's really been a long time hasn't it…."

"Yeah…..long time my foot! How dare you call. Don't you know whose mansion this is?! How did you get this number anyway! You have some nerve calling after all these years while you so much so didn't even bother to keep in contact!" spoke a now infuriated Hisako Arato, but of course she had said all this by habit and had actually not meant what she said. On the Contrary, she was genuinely very happy to hear the unexpected voice once again.

"hahaha ,now, now please don't be so hard on me. Well …but yeah what you say is perhaps right. I am really sorry about that…"

"Well as long as you understand. I am good. What about you? Where are you now? What happened? Where were you all these years? Why did you leav-"she was cut off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, I cannot possibly answer so many questions all at once, now can I?" Arato could hear the childlike sarcasm in his voice. All these years and this part of him was just the same, of the Yukihira she knew. Just then the golden haired queen of the nakiri Mansion, Nakiri Erina calls out to her best friend/most trusted assistant "Hisako? Who is it? You are sure taking your sweet time aren't you now…."

"Erina-sama! It's Yukihira! Yukihira Soma!" replied the cherry head with more exultance than she wanted to displayed .Erina went completely silent, staring blankly towards the phone finding it hard to take in the news. Slowly, but silently she walked up to the phone and gently with trembling fingers took the receiver from Arato's hand. "hello ?..." she whispered.

"Oh Hey Erina ! How are you? Sorry but I am standing in a queue and I have to board the plane soon, I am already running late. So cutting directly to the chase. Will you both like to go on a trip to Russia? It will be fun…. Many others from our generation will be coming. It will be like a reunion! Oh and you don't have to worry, everything's on me, seeing how I am the one calling you all….oh anyway bye, gotta go I will tell you the details later! Take care." Soma cut the phone before Erina could say anything in reply. Although it wasn't like she would have been able to say anything, she was too surprised out of her wits to do so. Arato looked worriedly towards Erina as she slowly put the receiver of the phone down."erina-sama?..." she whispered hopefully. "it was really him. And he has invited us to a reunion trip ….to Russia" replied the God tongue with a dumbfounded face.

 **Please leave me your comments! i need some motivation to keep me working. will look forward to your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The decision**

"Erina-sama I have packed our stuff, two bags containing warm clothes, one containing the formal wear and one with all the other essentials. Four bags in total. I have called for the cab, it should arrive shortly" said Arato in her usual cordial tone.  
"Hisako, haven't I told you a number of times to just address me by only my name" scolded Erina clemently. As much as Erina tried she could not fool her best friend who was quick to catch the febrile thicket that was apparent from Erina's actions. She had been fidgeting a lot while preparing her purse for the journey. Arato, mindful of her friends snivel and excessive hand movements, circled around the double queen size bed of Erina's room and gently sat on the side of the bed besides the uneasy blonde.  
"Yes .Yes you have, but somehow I like the sound of your name more when I add –sama to it. Call it a bad habit of sorts" replied Arato with alacrity in her voice. She was not a fool, she had been besides erina for the longest time she could remember, as an aide, a secretary, a fellow student, as a rebel, as a fellow elite ten member, and even now as a friend. At this point she wondered, that she knew erina much more than erina knew herself. She knew the reason behind the nervousness that was evident to her from erina's voice and body movements. Even though the 'god tongue' had always displayed a rather slew of repine towards a certain red hair's cooking but it was not long before Arato had figured out that it was not abjuration of his cooking but rather the abjuration of the golden hair princess's own feelings for the red head that prompted the her to utter those rancid words. Yes, erina had had a crush on soma since the end of their third year, but erina's self-augustus attitude would never let her even imagine that possibility, also the fact that erina was as naïve as soma in these matters did a little to make things better.  
Erina, having somehow managed to complete her task had proceeded to the dressing table to comb her hair, to which she was applying much force than was required. Arato, having used up her patience towards the febrile golden locks, gently took the hair brush in her own hands and tamed the golden fire off erina's head. Then slowly she turned Erina's rotatable stool till both of them were face to face. Arato crouched down on her keens and took erina's hands in her own, all the while not breaking eye contact. With a demure tone she asked, "Erina, Are you sure you want to go?"  
The simple question had held so much depth. Erina very well understood all meaning and implications her friend had conveyed to her by asking such a simple question. Looking into the assuring eyes of her dearest friend, Erina felt light hearted and gained her composure once again. Steeling her emotions the 'god tongue' replied "That's all the more reason why I must."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Meeting**

"So soma, who exactly are we searching for in this crowd?" asked a raven haired man to the red head standing in front of him gazing intently at the passing crowd.

"Nakiri Erina and Arato Hisako, one has golden coloured hair and the other cherry blossom coloured" came the reply. The raven haired adult sensed the uneasiness in the reply, "so golden and pink huh? Well that combo definitely can't go unnoticed eh?" joked the raven haired adult in an attempt to lighten the mood of his companion. Soma was too absorbed in himself to notice the humour that was evidently applied.

The black haired adult decided that it was best to leave the red hair in his own thoughts for now and started searching for the hence described features in the incoming crowd at the airport. Just a few moments later he found what he was looking for, two girls dressed in black jackets one with golden long hair that almost reached her hips and another with shoulder length pink hair pushing the cargo cart with loaded bags exiting from the 'arrival gates'. He nudged soma, who was still deep in thought and looking the other way and beckoned him to look towards the duo.

" Is that them?" asked the raven knowingly. "…..yes" came a rather delayed and hesitant response.

Soma's companion very well noticed the saturnine atmosphere surrounding him, slowly he pulled soma towards the incoming guests "let's go. It's rude to keep them waiting."

Erina and Hisako had just exited from the gates of the airport and were promptly greeted by the cold hiemal winds of the country. According to the email they received from soma, he was supposed to pick them up from the airport exit. Both of them were searching around in the bustling crowd for a splash of red colour. Finally Erina caught a glimpse of the nostalgic colour, and saw him cutting his way through the crowd towards them. His boyish features had been replaced by a much more masculine physique, he was wearing a furry black overcoat, but even then one could make out the sculpted muscles that were under them, he had gained a good few inches through the years. His red hair were now grown and tied in a little bun behind his head and in place of the stupid grinning face that he used to walk around with was now a much more mature face, one that had clearly not just matured with age but experience. The unkempt facial hair and the eyes that sparkled with a sharp glow gave him a little feral look.

It was then that it truly hit her, it had been years since she last saw him, she had been so busy with her own responsibilities as the headmaster of totsuki that up until this moment it hadn't occurred to her that how days had changed to weeks, weeks to months and months to years. She was feeling so many emotions just looking at the boy turned man that they were almost at the point of overwhelming her out of her usual calm demeanour. Happiness, guilt, anger, sorrow, frustration, fear. The worst part was that she couldn't comprehend at whom all these emotions were directed at, was it at him or herself? What was it that was scaring her? Was it the fact she hadn't moved on? Or was it the possibility that maybe he had? Moved so far away that she wouldn't be able to even gaze at his back. Erina felt nauseous just thinking about it. Right now she just wanted to run to some isolated place, away from any eyes, and stay there till she could put her emotional wreck of a mind back together.

Walking towards the source of his febrile, Soma noticed that she was dressed simply but elegantly-like always. She wore a leather jacket that reached her lower hips, small heels that gave her form a couple of more inches, but even then she appeared to have gained some height since he last saw her. Her long blonde hair tied back with filet mesh, and a delicate gold-diamond necklace adorned her neck gracefully. She wore no jewellery other than the necklace and simple diamond earrings, the absence of the royal ornaments only severed to accentuate her classic beauty and unpretentious charm. Her skin was fair with a light pinkish hue, her eyes were the colour of purple waters that ran deep. Her slender face, plump full lips, aquiline nose and high cheekbones were perfect combination of allure and innocence. Soma found his feet glued just a few feet away from the golden goddess, both staring into each other's eyes unable to move or utter anything. The sakura haired girl and the raven haired adult observed the awkward silence between the two uncomfortably, till the raven haired man patted soma with a little force on the back, beckoning him to say something. Soma took the cue and blurted "hey, nakiri…" nervously awaiting a reply.

"Hello, yukihira" replied the 'god tongue' almost incoherently.

Sensing that this wasn't going anywhere, the dark haired male decided to take the lead and interjected "so you are the famous 'god tongue' I have heard so much about from Soma. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. Hey, Soma, now don't be such a dull bum and introduce your big brother to your friends. Will ya?..."

 **Hey guys! I had been planning on introducing some new self-made characters to begin with, but not many only 2 or 3, so please be assured that the story will still focus on our beloved Shokugeki characters only. Also, no love triangles will be involved with these new characters, i have designed them to support the structural build up of the whole theme i am trying to create.**

 **Please leave your comments and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Elder Brother**

It was turning out to be a rather tedious journey. The small ride from the airport to the Hotel was taking what seemed to be years. The awkward lack of sound and the air of tension that was looming in between the old reunited friends was killing him. He was aware that his younger brother had had a thing for the golden haired girl sitting in the back seat and that they were meeting each other after years, but even then he had not expected things between them to be so complicated. After having waited and observed the three youngsters that were present with him for a good few minutes, he had concluded that he would have to play the role of the placid sophist to make the situation better. His younger brother really was a handful to handle.

He was a good six years elder than Soma but looked just as young. He was wearing a casual black suit underneath the grayish knee length overcoat, a dark green scarf ,tidily done into a front knot added more depth to his attire. His raven hair were a little spiky but were neatly done into a slick back combed hair style and his clean trimmed short sides and long fringe beard gave him a somewhat casually-formal look. His light brown colored eyes had an ardent sharpness to them in complement to his chocolaty skin tone adding more pulchritude to his handsome sharp facial features. Although not as tall as his younger red head brother, his physique was much more lean and sculpted in comparison. One could make out the strong durable muscles hidden under the layered clothing, his hands had a firm roughness to them, present as a testament to the hard work they had been used for. His strong body posture radiated confidence of a veteran, his strides commanded presence and veneration, his aura was forceful, commanding and yet at the same time very kind, easy-going and amiable.

Good thing he that had let Soma drive and himself had taken the co-driver's seat, which allowed him to turn his upper body backwards to face the two ladies siting at the back and address them. In a balmy voice he spoke, "Please let me formally introduce myself, since my little brother here did a very good job of it" he continued as he lightly hit Soma on the head "My name is Anth, and I am the elder brother of this kid right here. Professionally I am a businessman involved in various types of business, educationally I have been fortunate enough to study amongst the top institutes and universities of the world and now I am a professor of mechanical and particle physics, albeit part-time or as a visiting lecturer and form time to time I also take up work as a translator, avocationally I am a qypsy, trekker and a wall-climber, vocationally I am an existentialist and socially I am a son, a husband, a brother and a friend."

"-and he is also the owner of the 7-star hotel we will be lodging in" interjected Soma from the driver's seat but his eyes stayed glued to the road in front of them as he gave the small piece of information.

Erina and Arato were quite baffled, when they had heard "Soma's brother" they had expected a more Soma like person, not some multilingual scientific businessman.

"Oh. Yukihira never mentioned that he had such an amazing brother. I mean it's crazy, first Joichiro senpai and now you. Just how many amazing people are you related to, huh Yukihira?!" exclaimed Arato.

"Yeah….I didn't know that Joichiro-sama had another son" said Erina in a meek tone.

"Hahaha, it's nothing like that really. We both are not related by blood. Mr. Joichiro has this guy enough for an off-spring. I met Mr. Joichiro when I was fifteen, he was on a tour to discover new cooking techniques in India and stayed with my family for some time. Soma was around nine then, over the years our bonds grew closer and closer and before we knew it we were brothers at heart. You know as the saying goes, 'Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb'. Oh, look we're almost at the hotel" replied Anth.

Good at least they are talking a little now. The air of heavy awkwardness also seemed to be lighten up a bit. Things should get better once they meet rest of their friends. Then he glanced towards Soma's expression, who still kept a poker face and eyes glued on the road. Anth sighed internally, maybe it will take more effort than he had thought initially. Honestly, being an elder brother was tough, maybe he would have to call for some help after all.

 **So guys how do you like the new character design and personality?do let me know. So that i can make improvements accordingly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter. I might not be able to update much sooner after this because my college is starting , and its my final year so i also have to study for entrance examinations, but i promise to update as soon as i can.**

 **So please take this longer chapter as an apology!**

 **Also guys please do leave your comments and reviews, they will give me irreplaceable motivation to continue with this story...so please leave me your views.!**

 **Chapter 6: The Arrival**

To say that they were awe-inspired by the view of the stunning palace like hotel that greeted their eyes would have been a gross understatement. Erina was the headmaster of the best culinary school of the world, that is to say she had a humongous amount of funds at the disposal of her wimps, she was the world famed food critic and chef of the highest caliber, talent and pedigree, the bearer of the 'God tongue', she had the whole gourmet world in the palm of her hands, the flick of her fingers. Given her disposition she had always seen only the best the world had to offer, her status induced her to travel the world in silver jets, and lounge in only the most reputed of places, her own personal living mansion in the toutsuki estate was no less than these grand international establishments. Even with all that, she had never seen the scenery that unveiled itself in front of her. The huge edifice was made of four different structures in the form of hexagonal forts standing tall diagonally to each other, made of huge blocks of perfectly shaped rocks meticulously placed together, shining with the stunning gold carvings of flora, fauna, dancers, musicians and deities draped the complex monument. Running along were just as huge walls connecting the four forts to form a closed rectangular premise, the walls were adored with beautiful statues that seemed to depict the narration of mythical tales. The colossal structure stood proudly in the middle of the snow draped surroundings and with the majestic white peaks in the background. As their car pulled through into the dome shaped entrance, they were splashed with colorful paintings and relics of an ancient civilization to feast their eyes. The dome structure was followed by a small tunnel, which was just large enough to accommodate a single car at once, as they entered that small pipe they found themselves completely surrounded by ocean water, they were driving through the inside of a large aquarium containing a myriad stream of exotic aquatic creatures. At the end of the oceanic tunnel a bright light welcomed them into the heart of the grand palace, as the car was pulled over into the parking lot, made completely out of tall coniferous trees lined up in a very immaculate manner, the snow covered leaves glistened like diamonds with the sunlight reflecting and refracting through them. Getting out of the car, Erina noticed that the walls that they saw from outside ran to cover the whole width of the dome and the tunnel, they weren't just walls they were actually part of the lodging rooms of the hotel. Enclosed within the forts and walls on all sides, in the center was a huge pyramidal tomb shaped monument, completely hidden from outside view, the magnificent architectural marvel was cascaded with breath taking intricate carvings and statues, ornate and grand in their appearance. The ground floor was a pillared hall, each pillar chiseled into erotic sculptures of deities, making it seem as if it was the grandeur and might of these figurines that were holding the whole structure up.

Erina was completely entranced with the beauty that her eyes beheld in front of them, her mouth was open and hanging a little from witnessing something so godly beautiful, She quickly glanced towards her dear pink friend who was just as awe- struck as her. Soma's elder brother, gave them a quick verbal tour of the whole grand establishment.

"Welcome to our humble adobe, now I know that just who you girls are so I am sure you must have been to much better places so please forgive me if we come short in any kind of hospitality." Anth continued in a professional tone, an employee dressed neatly in the hotel's uniform approaches them,"hey! Sam, please do me a favor any take the luggage from the car up to my guest quarters" the man nods in a show of reverence and proceeds to do as he is told. "So as I was saying, we have four entrances, similar to the one we entered from on all the four sides, the four 'forts' as we call them are located at the extreme corners of the estate, they serve as our security units, living quarters of our staff, restaurants, roof top gardens, dining area for the guests, gyms, recreational activities like kids gaming section, theater, Japanese style baths and such. The buildings running along and connecting the four Forts , are called as 'Blocks', each block is specified by the direction it is facing, North and South blocks are hotel rooms for our customers, the East and the West blocks are living quarters/flats owned by families and other stakeholders. The middle structure that you see is called 'Pyrino', the ground floor of which is a concert hall, above which we have the casino, then the bar, on the floors above them we have the spa and swimming pool, at the top most floor as you can see that dome shape, that is our astronomical facility, it has an astronomical telescope that can be used by our guests under the trained professionals, but the facility is also there so that we can monitor the ever-changing climatic conditions, and take timely measures as and when required."

"Wow um Anth-san it's really the most beautiful thing I have ever had the chance to visit, the sculptures, the carvings, the statues are all so breath taking, especially the paintings that we saw when we ever entering followed by the aquarium, really I don't even have the words to describe their beauty.." said Arato, still gazing around to take in all the beauty in front of her.

"Oh Thank you so much, actually we tried to blend in different cultures to showcase their harmony with each other, the paintings that you saw were of Indian culture, the other three entrances portray the Japanese, Greek and Russian culture. The architecture, sculptures and statues are heavily inspired by temples of southern India, but with the twist of having deities and characters of not just one but different cultures, ancient folklores and legends. The aquarium on the four entrances consists of aquatic flora and fauna that survives in cold temperatures. The interiors have been mainly inspired by Greek and Latin culture. Let's get you guys inside and all warmed up, the dinner timings start from 8:30." explained Anth as he ushered them towards their guest rooms.

"Really, sir, it's nothing like I have ever witnessed before. I am very grateful that you invited us, I feel bad for imposing on you for almost three weeks, without bearing any cost" Erina said as she bowed her head a little towards the older male.

"No, No what are you talking about, there is no reason for you to feel that way. For the record, you are not just Soma's guests but mine all the more, after all I was the one who persuaded Soma to call his friends. Also I am sorry, but technically you guys will not be staying in the hotel rooms but in my personal Fort, apart from that all the facilities will be the taken care of as they are for the usual guests" replied the older male in a very 'elder sibling' like tone.

"Still, Sir we are deeply honoured and indebt to you for all your kindness and trouble" said Erina, as she and Arato stopped momentarily to bow and show their gratitude.

"Please, just Anth is fine or you can also address me as nii-san as Soma does. Like I said you don't have to …..but if you fell so strongly about it then maybe I will call in a favor sometime later. Please get settled and make yourself at home. If you guys need anything just ask okay? " said the older man, as he showed them their rooms in his personal fort.

"Soma, come on now, don't act so dull and shy and help your friends get settled in. Ladies, this guy is in just the room opposite to yours so call him mercilessly to help you if required, and if he doesn't then I will fix him up for you {a chill ran down soma's spine}. Well then, I am sure you guys have a lot to catch up on and talk about, so I will take my leave for now. Have fun!" chimed Anth as he walked towards the direction of the dining area, leaving the three friends to themselves.

The uncertain atmosphere surrounded the three, as soon as he left. Arato stood uncomfortably in the silence between Erina and Soma, waiting eagerly for either of them to break the monotone. After a moment which felt like eternity, Soma broke the air created by the lack of sound, "um sorry about my brother, it took him nearly 10 years to build this place so he kinda becomes excited when he talks about it…believe me he would get started with the whole history and symbolisms, of the different cultures and this place if you take the conversation in that direction, you know what mean right, hehehe" grinned Soma, his usual grin, that moment made him look the boy he was before he had left, the one they had known, the one she had known.

"Yeah…this place...he really must have devoted everything to make it what it is….a true passion project. One can clearly feel the amount of genius behind such a creation. If it were a dish, even I wouldn't have been able to resist. It is really a pleasure to meet such an ingenious scholar like him. Yo…..you never did mention anything about him" replied Erina, trying her best to maintain her usual urbane visage.

Soma eyed her for a while, contemplating his reply as well as gauging hers, "well you know me, when have I ever gone and bragged about what family or relatives I belonged to…besides I must have never come across a need to mention about him. Well, you're right about this being his passion project but….but …"

"BUT what?" asked Erina, with a more arrogance in her tone than she had intended to.

Soma visibly did not like that very much, his body tensing up a bit, and fingers rolling to form lightly held fits, "well, but he wasn't exactly…..he….he was….is like me, I guess I could say, only that he was able to achieve what he wanted….". Erina formed up to ask what had he meant by his ambiguous statements, but Soma denied her the liberty to do so, "well I guess it's really good to see that you haven't changed much over these years and that you are keeping well, you to Arato. Well….I guess I will leave you guys to freshen up huh? Let's meet up with everyone else in the dining hall, so don't be late ….see ya then?" Soma said quickly as he turned and made way into his own room. Just before entering he turned around, "Oh, Nakiri, Arato….also…..um…...thanks for coming. It really means a lot" with this he closed the door behind him.

 **So here it is guys! Let me know what do you think. Suggest me how i can improve on the story and characters!**

 **Looking forward to reading your reviews!**


End file.
